


Kiss All Your Scars

by levoi (thecarlysutra)



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital, Scars, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/levoi
Summary: Pillow talk and scar cataloging.
Relationships: Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Kiss All Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecoffee/gifts).




End file.
